The patent documents EP1134128 and EP1344691 disclose respective devices which enable a vehicle pedal to be disconnected from the device to which said pedal is connected, if the vehicle crashes. With said devices the pedals move away in the opposite direction to that of the driver's position, protecting him/her from the damage the pedals may cause him/her if part of the vehicle structure is distorted and displaces the pedals in the driver's direction.
In the devices disclosed in the aforementioned patent documents, the pedal is connected to the device by a rod whose end is connected to a spinning body coupled to the pedal and rotatable around an axis. If a crash occurs and distorts part of the vehicle structure, said spinning body, which is directly connected to the vehicle structure by a side arm joined to the body, is forced to rotate causing the breakage of the end of the rod in the device of document EP 1134128; and in the breakage or the separation of the coupling means of the device of document EP 1344691, provided on the spinning body and responsible for keeping the rod and the spinning body joined together in normal conditions.
In both devices, it is the rotation of the spinning body, whereto the end of the rod remains coupled, which causes the subsequent uncoupling of the rod, so that said spinning body must be attached to part of the vehicle structure so that, when the crash occurs, the structure applies a rotating movement to the spinning body whose displacement and torque is sufficient to cause the rod to break or the uncoupling thereof from the same spinning body.